Le coeur du vampire
by Swinging Toad
Summary: Draco un vampire. L'éternité lui est tristement infinie. Les femmes qui se succèdent, et le destin, qui succèsivement les lui enlève. Sauf une, qui lutte...
1. 31, Département des mystères

Les pensées sont écrites en gras.

Un jeune homme blond se contemplait dans le miroir d'une petit rue sale de Londres, satisfait. D'un geste nonchalant et amoureux, une femme, qui devait être sa mère, lui aplatit une petit mèche platine rebelle tandis que son père arborait un sourire de carnassier satisfait et fier.

Le jeune homme avança d'un pas majestueux dans un cabine téléphonique après avoir adressé à ses parents un vague geste d'adieu ; Sa mère lui fit également un signe lointain accompagné d'un sourire effacé et timide tandis que son père le toisait d'un regard froid, comme dans ses meilleurs jours.

Bonjour, déclara une voix mielleuse venue de nulle part, Puis-je vous demander le motif de votre venue ?

On s'en fout, je suis peut être venu pour poser une bombe, grogna t'il sèchement.

merci beaucoup ! Passez une agréable journée !

Un déclic se fit entendre un petit badge bleu scintillant rebondit sur le sol avec bruit. Le jeune homme lut avec pitié le titre : « POSEUR DE BOMBE »» Un léger soubresaut de la cabine lui indiqua qu'il étai bientôt arrivé…IL jeta un coup de pied rancunier dans le badge avant de l'écraser d'un coup de talon négligent. La voix se fit entendre une seconde fois.

Vous êtes arrivé au ministère de la magie…Bienvenue. Ayez l'obligeante courtoisie de vous présenter et d'aller voir le gardien. Au revoir !

Une sonnerie retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent. IL enjamba le seuil de la cabine qui se referma aussitôt et renifla d'un mépris et d'un dédain les plus profond. IL se dirigea vers un petit guichet où semblait dormir et homme dont la puanteur qu'il en émanait était digne des égouts seuls. Il s'approcha avec dégoût. S'apprêtant à le pousser du bout de sa baguette il sursauta en entendant un voix grasse lui parler. Un visage rabougri se tourna vers lui tandis qu'une mouche au dessus de sa tête suivait les moindres mouvements de l'homme. Le jeune homme réprima une grimace de dégoût.

V'z'êtes qui ?

**Sur un autre ton. O.K ?**

Oh ! vous êtes qui s'you plait ?

Il dodelina de la tête et son gros nez sale frémit. Une intense vague nucléaire se dégagea.

Draco, Lucius Malefoy. La clé de mon bureau.

Il tendit la main tout en regardant la statue gigantesque qui ornait la fontaine en face de lui.

Comment ?

Draco

Ouias et ensuite…

Lucius…

Hum

Malefoy.

Oh ! p'tin sainte mère de dieu çà en fait une ribanbelle de titre mon beau baron. S'avez qu'vous p'vez acheter le « de » là ! ça fait style…z'avez…Oh et pis vot' clé de bureau qu'j'allais oublier…31, département des mystères

Tout à coup il s'aperçu que Draco ne faisais plus attention à lui, étant parti…Il repensa tout à coup à la famille Weasley, Ronald Weasley et surtout Harry Potter son ennemi juré. Il ricana ; il était mort en emportant avec lui le seigneur des ténèbres…

Ah! le 31!

Il tourna la petite clé dans la serure et ouvrit la porte. Il siffla d'admiration devant la petite pièce coquette et proprette. Deux bureau de bois,garnis d'une plaque de marbre noir sur lesquels était posés deux vase de jade, était disposé élégament l'un en face de l'autre.

**Ils font franchement des efforts...**

**I**l continua à parcourir la pièce du regard. On toqua un léger coup et draco sortit de sa torpeur pour aller ouvrir. Une jeune fille blond cendré tibuta sous la charge d'une immense pile de dossier qui cachaient son visage.

Alors, bonjourbonjour...J'èspère que çà vous plait parce que je me suis donnée un mal de chien; perso je trouve çà plutôt bien réussi...Bon vous vous en foutez peut-être mais je crois que si vous aviez u comment c'était avant...Hum! MI-TEUX! Et encore j'améliore. Un vrai trou à rat. Bref que je vous explique, pour les dossiers, il suffit juste de les lire t d'en faire un compte-rendu. Il y en a dans la petite chambre d'à côté; faites gaffe au puces sur les coussins il y en a trois...

**C'est quoi ce BORDEL? Un guichet man qui pue et qui a eu sa première mouche, un trou à rat liteux , des puces...**

Et elle sont trois, Dumbledore les a baptisées, Il est à moitié cinglé; même s'il dit qu'il a les 150aine triomphante...

**Baptiser des puces...Non mais c'est...**

Joséphine, Géraldine et Prunille.

**Dingue.**

Je crois que j'ai tout passé.

Heu?

Oui...

Vous avez pas oublié un petit truc...

Il fit un aimable sourire comme elle tiarit sa tête évouriffée de ses dossiers. Il fût frappé par son air qui lui semblait vaguement familier, toutefois ses souve,ir demeuraient vagues et confus. Elle cligna des yeux.

Le puces? les dossiers? Les...

Non mais...

Les domadaire qui stationne...Oh mais vous inquié...

Nononononononononon...Vous êtes qui?

-tez pas...

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche avec un air béha...

On ne vous a pas dit?

**Non...**

Hermione Granger...et vous?

**Her-mi-on-e Gran-ger? NON mais je RÊVE LA! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE...QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIT AU BON DIEU POUR ME RETROUVER AVEC ELLE? POURQUOI MOI?FAUT SURTOUT PAS QU4ELLE SACHE QUI JE SUIS...ALLER TRAVILLE UN PEU TON IMAGINATION...**

Ben, moi c'est...

**Putin! **

Lucius...

wah! c'est marrant j'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

**C'est pas POSSIBLE!**

Je ne pense pas...

Il hocha les épaules pour souligner sa réponse.

Thé, café?

Rien, merci.

Elle se replongea dans ses dossiers; Il s'affala sur le siège douillet en fuixant intensément sa colaboratrice. Il eut la encore l'occasion de voir la merveilleuse efficacité d'une bonne sorcière

Il posa ses bras sur les acoudoir et soupira d'aise tout en continuant a fixer la touffe de cheveux qui dépassait de la pile de dossiers. de l'autre côté, elle l'obersait elle aussi. Elle scruta attentivement le beau visage par un espace fin entre deux pile de feuilles volantes.

**Non mais, C'est quadn mm pas LUI? ET IL SAIS QUI JE SUIS.**

Elle leva prudement la tête et aperçu on collaborateur les yeux clos comme un pacha satisfait, et qui arborait un sourire distrait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

**Non mais qu'est ce que je vais faire, il va foutre en l'air mon boulot. Je démissionne.**

Elle poussa un gémissement après avoir jeter un autre coup d''oeil sur le bureau voisin.

**Mamamiya! Et en plus je suis **en train de tomber amou...

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, horrifié venant tout jsute de s'apercevoir de la GROSSe boulette qu'elle avait faite. Elle se tapa la tête contre le bois de la tête avant de courrir vers la porte pour partir, honteuse.

-oOo-


	2. Alors que minuit tombait

Bonjour a tous ettoutes.

J'ai BESOIN de rewiew pour continuer sinon rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! plus de fic !

na! d'abord c'est de l'abus!

* * *

Alors que la cloche sonnait

Que minuit tombait,

Que les arbres chuchotaient,

Et que la lune souriait,

Sortaient les affamés,

Par le sang tenaillés,

Au pied de l'école des maudits,

Cachés, guettant les pauvres accablés de soucis…

Puis le soleil c'est levé,

Heureux, les vampires se sont éclipsés,

Dans l'aube encore rosée,

Leur faim rassasiée.

-oOo-

Athénaïs s'était réveillée depuis peu et rejoint aussi vite qu'elle le put son clan qui festoyait devant un feu d'enfer, dansant sur un rythme effréné. Elle montra ses cros blanc et sa chevelure rousse brilla au loin sous le petit soir qui commençait juste à apparaître. Elle apostropha brutalement son clan et chacun se tut…On n'interrompt pas sa reine.

Rentrez dans vos grottes ! Vous savez très bien que nous ne devons pas nous montrez avant la nuit tombée. Les hommes nous chasent! Et -elle renifla de mépris- les sorciers aussi! Je pars en chasse!

Un silence de mort s'ensuivit et les corps fébriles s'envolèrent vers des cavernes sombres. Sûre d'être la dernière sur les lieu elle s'envola à son tour vers la ville la plus proche…La chasse est ouverte ! Les étoiles commençaient à apparairent quand elle arriva en ville. Elle parcourait les rues à l'affût quand un pas léger se fit entendre. Elle s'embusqua en suivant les moindres crissements de chaussures. Une silhouette élancée passa devant elle…

Elle se lança sur l'homme et le culbuta violement avant de l'embrasser sauvagement dans la nuit noire en constatant avec avidité les belles proportions de sa victime. L'inconnu lui rendit sa sauvagerie et lui caressa ses longs cheveux feu. S'approchant de son coup, elle mordit délicatement la chair tendre et le coup fatal partit.

La lune se levait. Un léger cri se fit entendre. La lune éclaira le visage du malheureux : Blond platine, les yeux bleus glace. Il eut une crispation nerveuse au niveau de la bouche tandis qu'il s'éteignait lentement.

Pourquoi m'as-tu fais çà ? Avais tu vraiment faim ?

Etonnée que sa victime connaisse sa vraie nature, elle compris très vite que c'était un sorcier.

Les votre déciment mon peuple…Pourquoi aurais-je une quelconque pitié ? Pourquoi e générais-je ?

Tu me tuerais ?

Elle se dégagea brutalement du corps sur lequel elle était assise à califourchon.

Tu me tuerais ? Moi ! Ton fils ; moi le fils de celui qui t'as donnée plus que l'amour ?

Tu n'es PAS mon fils ! Cracha t'elle.

Tu le sais très bien ! Je ne suis pas le fils de Narcissa…

Tu mens !

N…

Elle le fit taire par un baiser ardent et passionné.

Je t'aime…

Je…

Il hoqueta proche de la mort. Elle lui caressa la joue.

Je t'aime ; et il te reste un petite heure à vivre…Tu peux faire absolument ce que tu veux…Tu es libre de tout.

Achevant ses mots, elle bascula son visage dans celui du jeune homme et lui fit l'amour. Elle éclata d'un rire strident avant de partir en laissant Draco à moitié mort sur le pavé froid de cette ruelle, qui avait pris un tour sinistre…Il eut un mouvement convulsif sur le pavé illuminé par la clarté lunaire.

Et comme tu es mon bel ange, voilà de quoi payer ton paradis.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui envoya une pièce d'or qui roula à ses côté.

Il attendit de longues minutes, le souffle court, précipité, en sentant la douleur le dévoré intérieurement. Il gémit sur la pierre froide, étendu, incapable de faire quoi qu ce soit, maudissant sa mère. Puis il s'évanoui…

La nuit brumeuse s'étalait quand une silhouette jaillit de l'obcurité...Sa cheveulur re feus'élance dans la nuit...et elle s'agenouilla sur le cadavre.

Tu vivra pour moi , en moi , parce que c'est moi...Tu veras un nouveau jour demain promis...

Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux... et gémit...

Promis...

Elle l'embrassa...Trop faible pour qu'il commende ses menbres sa bouch e resta ouverte. exactement se qu'elle voulait...Elle s'ouvrit les poignet sans crier, et sans mot dire et le sang commenca à s'écouler dans la bouche de draco...

* * *

Votre auteur dévoué...

-Niark!-


	3. Le coeur du vampire

**_T_**out d'abord:

Merci à langedesenfers pour ses rewies sa m'encourage bcp!

et pour Lolly: en fait Aleera c'est un vampire -logiquement la femme de dracula lol-c'est la soeur de draco draoc c'estle fils de papa malefoy ete de athénais, athé c'est la reine d'un clan de vampires et comm elle a essayé de tuer draco il est pas content il veut se venger. (aleera a sauvé draco en le transforma en vampire).

J'èspère que sa a résolu ton problème...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Flash-back en gras italique_**

Une douleur fulgurante ouvrit les yeux de Draco Malefoy, 2tendu sur le parterre souillé d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Le parterre du jardin était éclairé par une lumière beaucoup plus douce, qui était envoyée par un réverbère. Il tourna la tête et croisa des yeux bleu glace, comme lui…Sa respiration était précipitée…

Aleera ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Une douleur atroce le déchira comme si tout son corps s'embrassait dans les flammes de l'enfer -autant de magie noire sa fait pas que du positif-.

Calme toi…Je reste là…Auprès de toi… je t'ai sauvé et ton corps est en train de mourir…Mais ne t'inquiète pas…

Elle s'allongea pour se lover auprès de son frère, telle un chien fidèle au poste de son maître chéri. Sa chevelure rousse brilla dans un éclat superbe et elle ferma les yeux. Loin de conférer une sereine sensation de protection et d'apaisement, le souffle gelé de la jeune femme ne fit qu'augmenter son trouble.

Elle resta vers lui tout le temps de sa transformation le caressant par intervalles et l'embrassant…Il gémissait en se contorsionnant pendant que sa compagne lui proférait de vaines paroles douces.

Demain tu seras immortel, l'exportait t'elle…Demain, tu seras …Mon prince…Tu vas atteindre le rang ultime…

Il ne répondait que par un gémissement…

Tout à coup, ses membres ne répondirent plus…Il commençait à perdre peu à peu tout prise de concience…

_**Et comme tu es mon bel ange…Elle m'a tué…Voilà pour ton paradis…**_

Les voix devinrent plus lointaines chaque fois…

**_Voilà pour ton paradis… Voilà pour ton paradis…_Je me vengerais Athénaïs…**

Il perdit connaissance après une lutte acharnée.

Je jeune homme ouvrit les yeux dans un lieu encore différent transporté par sa protectrice qui lui caressait les cheveux… Sa bouche se fendit en un sourire et il se redressa dignement, Avant de ressentir une étrange sensation de manque…

Il se tourna vers sa compagne, et, animé tous deux par le même désir, ils se dirigèrent tous deux, main dans la main, vers une bête qui ruait dans son étable…Il huma l'air et ses yeux presque transparent se posèrent sur ceux d'Aleera.

C'est indigne mais nourrissant…

Athénaïs n'aurait jamais permit cela…

Athénaïs…

Il s'arrêta…Il inspira un grand coup.

Je la tuerais…

_**Après tout…Je t'aime…**_

Il ; la revoyait l'embrassant et lui caressant les cheveux doucement avec son air angélique…Il la revoyait proférant ces paroles.

_**Je t'aime…**_

Trois mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais du dire…Trois choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dues faire…Le renier, l'aimer puis le tuer…Trois geste qu'elle n'aurait jamais dus faire : L'embrasser, le caresser, lui envoyer une pièce…

Trois fois, trois choses…Trois vengeances…Il posa un regard glacial qui se posa sur Aleera en train de manger la bête morte qui gisait à ses pieds…

Elle se tourna vers lui, sentant son regard…

Nous ne pouvons pas vivre comme cela…

Rentrons au clan…

Mais, Athénaïs ne t'accepteras jamais !

Athénaïs la fière, Athénaïs la fière ne sera plus de ce monde…

Aleera bascula la tête sur le côté, indécise, ne sachant quel parti prendre…Elle se leva et comme réponse le jeta dans les bras de Draco pour y sangloter sans bruit…

Promet moi…Prom-et moi- que tu ne…Que tu ne m'abandon-neras pas !

Il caressa ses cheveux…

Promet !

Il la regarda d'un doux regard compatissant.

Oui. J'ai besoin de toi…

Elle le regarda, la face fine baignée de larme…Son visage défiguré par une expression de violente peur tout à coup.

Avant, J'ai une petite…affaire à regler…

Il s'envola...Go malefoy manor! ( sa rime avec mort ah...ah...ah... a blague dsl je suis dépourvue de tout sens de l'homour!)

Il sonna...Une dame, qui n'était autre que sa "fausse" mère lui ouvrit...

Maman...On s'entendait bien tout les deux...

Il eut un sourire de bon garçon compastitent.

Bon voyage...

Un cri strident perça le silence matinal du grand parc malefoyien.

Narcissa? Narcissa?

Des pas lourds et mals aisés dévalèrent l'escalier et on entendit claquer une porte avant qu'une autre ne vomisse Mr Malefoy...Ses trais fin faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleu, et la vieillesse, loin de d'avoir accablé son visgae de triste rides l'aivait laissé intact...Il avait gardé tout ses attraits.

Narci...

Il s'arrêta net devant le corp étendu de sa femme mais ne parut pas particulièrement choqué...Il leva les yeux vers son fils.

C'était évident que tu l'aprendrais...tu était trop intelligent...Puis en regardant attentivement son fils, sa myopie dévoila une tignasse rousse...

**Oups...**

La jeune femme eut un sourire angélique avant de s'avancer brutelement vers son père...

ET ben papa...Faut pas abandonner ses enfants...C'est VRAIMENT pas bien...

Son ton si mieuleux et sa proximitée devinrent menaçante...

Tu ne vas rien sentir...Et comme tu es un bel ange...voilà pour ton paradis...

Draco écouta...

**_Et comme tu es un bel ange...voilà pour ton paradis..._**

telle mère...telle fille...Elle lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec et habile. Un filet de sang coula de la bouche de Lucius qu'Aleera avala goulument. Puis elle leva sa petite goirge blanche vers le petit jour...

Merci, papa...

Ses sens s'émoussèrent et elle acha sa proie qui tomba comme un paquet de chiffon à ses pieds. -Bon appetit bien sûr!-

Maintenant que leur déjeuner était achévé plus rien ne les arretait pour aller voir Athénaïs...Aleera retint son frère qui s'avançait vers le seuil de la maison

Avant que je ne te montre notre tanière...Promet moi...

Elle s'élança vers lui et sanglota sans bruit...

Promet-moi...Pro-met que- tu -ne-me laissera-pas!

Il lui caressa ses cheveux...

PROMET, hurla t'elle...

Promis...

Il l'embrassa...

**C'est mal d'être aussi naïf...**

* * *

Il aterrirent sur le sol de la lande trouble et brumeuse autant que traitresse... 

Ton empire t'attend...souffla t'elle, Nous sommmes arrivés.

Il se tourna vers elle et d'un coup violent il arracha la belle gorge blanche...

Tu était vraimment, vraimment trop naïve, mais merci...Cà valait la chandelle d'être ton frère...

Il ricana.

Le sang coula dans une petite mare...Il se pencha et empala la tête de sa soeur comme banière sanguinolente sur un pieu qu'il venait de dénicher...Il la brandit tout haut en hurlant le nom de sa mère...Il pus distinger dans l'obcure dédale marécageux des petits groupes qui s'éffrayait...

Tu m'appellais?

Aussi vite qu'il le put il se retourna; trop tard...Le coup partir et une large plaie ouvrit le bras de Draco. Athénaïs éclatait de rire et jubilait sur l'impétuosité de son fils...Elle rirait si fort qu'elle ne le vit pas il la bascula dans le fossé boueux où giséaient de nombreux cadavres...Leur poubelle, quoi...Pendant qu'elle se débatait dans les osssements le vampire l'appella il brandit le pieux sur lequel était fiché la tête d'Aleera...La dernière chose qu'elle vit c'est ce sourire narquois qui l'avait obligé à partit une nuit d'hiver de chez Mr Malefoy...

Il avait à présent d'autres projets...Retour à la case départ...Dans le 31, département des ystères où il avait une petite affaire à régler avec une Granger...Ensuite il reviendrait prendre ce qui étaiit à présent SON clan...Il regarda une dernière fois les cadavres de sa soeur et de sa mère avant de s'élancer ans les turbulences orgeusesde l'air...

* * *

Et voilà...désolé pour la suite mais je vais pas la publier avant quelque temps...par ce que je suis pas là...mais ds que je rentre je vous mijote la suite... 


	4. C'est elle ou moi

Non mais Athé! Faut jamais négliger le suspens...hein? non mais c'est quoi sa? C'est mm plus drôle...pfffffffff!ralala... j't aime plus...na!

Lestat le vampire! OUIAS...et maintenant mm plus de suspens...snif...voilà...vous le savez tous...

Merci manon!

P.S : _Petite voix la consience à Draco..._

* * *

Draco prenait des rafales de vent violente en plein dans le visage aussi décida t'il de négliger l'aspect visuel…Il ferma les yeux et entama une lévitation hasardeuse…Puis tout à coup il entama sa descente avant d'atterir avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère...dans une des poubelles londoniennes... 

**Oups...petit lag...**

Rien de cassé? Il se releva avant de sauter agilement sur le pavé mouillé. Il se dirigea vers la petite cabine sombre et abimée dans laquelle il avait été la dernière foi... Rien n'avait changé excepté une horrible odeur qui se dégagait périodiquement...

Bonjour...Puis-je vous demander le motif de votre venue?

Décidement cette voix mielleuse commençait sérieusement à l'embeter...

**Ben disons que...Je suis peu être venue pour vous BOUFFER TOUS... Où ALORS POUR FAIRE UN MASACRE ET CHARCUTER VOTRE VOIX MERDIQUE QUI ME SOULE?No stress...COOL BLEIBEN...**

Finalement un petit badge tomba...Il cligna stupidement des yeux...

**Qu'est qu'ils auront fais aujourd'hui ?**

La cabine commença saa descente incertaine et bancale. Le vampire s'appuya négligement contre la paroie vitrée en consultant négligement sa montre...1 min, 2...Il commençait à bailler quand un léger rebond de la cabine lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé...Il engemba la margelle et filla tout droit vers le département des mystères...  
Devant la porte, il s'arrêta tout net...ANgoissé. Il était sûr qu'elle serait là, et il savait aussin qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à jouer le jeun très longtemp. Rongé par le désir, il pris finalement son courage à deux main et pénétra dan sla petite salle...

Salut...

Il avait tenté de prendre un ton dégagé...Mais il s'étrangla...il se retrouna et s'étrangla doublement...Un crissement de dents...La salle n'éatit plus DU TOUT la salle pourrie et miteuse qu'il avait connue...

De grandes tenture s'alignaient autour d'un lit à baldaquin rouge sang avec des collones torsadées aux pieds de poules...La chambre, plongée dans une douce et semipénombre, était toute à fait coquette...Il arrondit des yeux énormes.

Un pas nonchalant fut entendu et une homme d'environ 34 ans à oitié dévêtut se montra...Il regarda Draco d'un oeil envieux et tout à fait naturel comme s'il s'attendait à le voir...Le vampire jetta un oeil soupsonneux sur le lit, dans lequel une silhouette, encore endormie probablem ent gisait le dos face à lui...Alors il commença un examen approfondit de l'homme. Il était blond il avait les yeux bleu , grand et il était plutôt vachemnt bien fait...

**Aucun rapport avec moi...**

_Meuh si toi aussi t'as ton charme..._

**A ouias ? C'est pour çà peut être que le premier pingnouf venu de nulle part me pique ma moeuf commme une bête de foire?**

_Point point, point, neni...Tu as rien compris..._

**Y ' a peut-être quelqu e chose à comprendre ? Hum ?**

_T'es blond j'y peut rien désolé..._

Le grand sourire illuminé dans sa tête d'évanoui en un "plop" sonore. (r) Il leva les yeux dans les yeux bleu turquoise...

Et...

Il montra du menton la silhouette endormie.

Elle ?

Il eut un regard bienveillant.

Elle ? Tu n'as qu'à aller la voir.

Il s'aprrocha d'un pas hésitant. Il toucha l'épaule et tréssail lit en la trouvant gelée. Parallisé, il remua un peu Hermione et elle glissa, les yeux blanc comme ceux d'une aveugle, presque morte. Pourtant il, sentait son souffle presque mort lui aussi.

Il contempla la large plaie qui déchirait son coup mate. Il se retourna de ses yeux froids vers l'homme . Ce sourire devenait agacant...toujours là...

Sauf que...Il va falloir choisir...

Entre toi et elle ? Comment je pourrais choisir ?

Il tourna autour de lui...

Lestat...de Lioncourt...

Incrédule, il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieur fois de suite...

_Mais oui quoi...Tu vois bien que tu le désire..._

Tu vois bien que tu me désire.

Choisir entre toi et elle...

_D 'un cer tain côté... Ben _

**La ferme !**

_Faisons fonctionner nos petites méniges...1) E..._

**FERME LA ! J'ai PAS de méniges, je suis blond j'ai un patrimoine NORMAL de Blondinet bien stupide...**

_Elle tu la connait... Alors que lui...Ben lui...Il bien gentil mais tu le connais même pas... Je veux bien reconnaître ..._

**Bon s' te plait tourne pas autour du pot , sa me soule ...**

_Okkkkkkkkkkk ... Bon il est canon..._

**CANON ? **

_QUoi ? ne Vas rien t'imaginer! Moi je suis UNE consience ! je suis UNe consience tu entend! Et puis d'abord..._

**Ok ok.**

_La brune elle serait vachement mieux pour toi... et puis en plus, t'es pas venu pour un plouk qui te pique ta moeuf pour la tuer ensuite mais pour ELLE ! ENfin quoi ! ouvre les yeux !  
Tu es fou d'elle ! cherche pas..._

**Aïe ma tête ! sa me tue de réfléchir .**

_Qu'est ce que je te disais ! cherche pas...Elle t'attend, tu sais comme la belle au bois dormant, sauf que là t'as pas cent ans...mais 100 Secondes! alors fonce..._

Mais il restait encore indéci...

_FONCE ! mais t'es con ou quoi ?_

**Oui... je crois oui.**

Il était tétanis é et le grand blond s'approcha de lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille...

Fais ton choix... Mais choisit bien ...

Il sentit son souffle gelée...Trop d'élément coordonaient...le souffle gelé, les canines un peu trop allongées, la moursurres, les dents souillées de sang...

Alors toi aussi tu en es un...

Bien sûr... C'est grâce à elle que j'ai retrouvé ta trace...Mais ... là , je crois qu'il va falloir choisir où finir...

_Grouille ! putain, t'es trop une carpète toi..._

**_... en train de tomber amoureu..._**

**Bon ben... sa y est...**

Il s'avança vers Lestat...

* * *

Rewiew please , j'espère que sa vous plait...

P.S pour ma chère Athénaïs de Lioncourt... LA SUITE DE CE DOCUMENT EST DECLAREE TOP SECRET JSUQU'A SON EDITION ! Merci de ta comprenhension !

-sob-


	5. Being yourself is'nt good for you

... Chers lecteur dsl pour cett coupure...Bon ben c les exmans de musique, y'a le déménagement ectectectectectectectectectectec ya d'autre exmans le voyages en allemangne... j eme remet au boulot mes gens...

Je sais mais sa n'as aucunne importance puisque tt le monde aime la mm chose

MOI ...xD Mais bon...

J'arrête j'arrête...

MErcI mErCi MErCi ReReMerCi !

* * *

_Ton destin est loin... maitenzant tu sais ce qu'il faut faire la mort ...MOoRt...Elle est trop friagile_

**_Ahhhhhhhh..._**

**_Naaaaaaaaannnnnn..._**

_Les portes 'ouvrent a elle...ELLE...Tu n'as pasle choix ta conscence s'en est dja apercue...Tu n'est pas celui et n'est pas ève..._

**_Sa Viens..._**

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle et oublie..._

nan...

_Elle le sait et il est deja trop tard...MEURS !_

NAAAAAAAAAN! Hermione?

_Se retournent et voient...la vie se retourne et voit..._

TIN, si tu savait ce rêve que j'ai pas fait...

Elle ne bougeait pas aussi il entreprit de la reveiller. Il commença par carresser sa touffe blonde cendré et la retourna délicatement deux petites traces de canines s'étiraient avec l'écoulement de sang qui se prolongeai sur le cou d'Hermione...Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma...

**_HhHhHhHhHeEeEeEeEuUuUuU...Je suis sensé faire quoi moi la_**

_C'est dur d'être la conscience d'un con...Il y a des fois je me dis: Je me casse et..._

**_NaNaNaNa...Moi j'en ai besoin là je fais quoi..._**

_F.M? No ,ist-es so unmöglich?..._

**FM?**

_Je me casse -Formle Magique- bonne chance pour la suite..._

_Plop_

**_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnnnnnnnnnn o NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnnNNNNNNNNNNo nanananje fais quoi moa...mASSage cardiaque peut etre...comment çà se fait? hum Crache limace... no elle est en train de mourrir et puis...merde quoi qu'elle crève..._**

_Mais qu'est-ce-que tu rzacontes t'es mazo?_

**_AAAAAAAAhhh enfin..._**

_Groumpf...§tin çà c'est zar...hyhyhyhyhyhyhyhhyhhyhyhhyhy...c toua qui l'as tué..._

**_C'est domage...il faut bien se nourrir..._**

_Puk_

**_C'est quoi çà maintenant?_**

_Moi? je suis ton âme mauvaise..._

_o NAn pas elle...Garde un lacet s'il vous plait..._

_plop_

_O.K mon pote , on évalue la situation a ton niveau...Tu es un vampire moi je fais mon boulot de mauvaise consience ...Service Cadeau! tu la laisse crever c'est une moldue trnf toi compte un peu...ne t'abbai..._

**_Je temerd...  
Quoique...c''est tentant..._**

_Etre toi meme c'est paston job0...tu suis Mes indications POINT._

Oo

Il la regarda une aure fois puis se caressa le menton


	6. Chapter 6

_S'il vous plait juste UNE toute petite rewiew! Les penséees sont écrites en italiques, les flash back en **gras italiques** et les...heu...c'est tout... _

_Bon je m'y remet a fond juste parceque je vous aime..._

_le dernier chapitre était une transition...Ce chapitre ce passe environ 1 mois après -la mort d'Herm est sous entendue-_

* * *

She was a rich girl,

She was a black witcht.

She mind me,

Because i loved her,

I killed for her,

But she tought i persecuted her,

---

Why Him? Why doesn't she understand?

Why Him? Why doesn't she understand?

---

I was complained under her windows,

While she was loving him,

And then, every times,

I cried,

Every time i tried to speak her,

I wasn't her preocupation,

---

Why Him? Why doesn't she understand?

Why Him? Why doesn't she understand?

---

There was sometimes too,

She hurry up

When she was in front of me,

In my dreams,

In my heart,

In my think...

To flee faster

---

Why Him? Why doesn't she understand?

Why Him? Why doesn't she understand?

---

One mornig,

I woke up,

Finaly exausted,

Finaly, it was me...

I have never understand,

When he falls,

She began to cry...

Lonely in my heart,

I never live any more,

Dead in my dreams...

---

In my love finaly,

I dead,

forteen years ago,

Ill, blind, she met the death...

But Her picture,

Was, Live, Walk in paradise...

A gun in my hands,

After know this new...

---

The injustice,

Isn't just my sister,

But she is my tomb...

---

In the wind,

for my girlI sing,

Uncomposed Beetween two tree.

---

_Inspi d'enfer aujourd'hui..._

* * *

I will show you,

All what I know,

I will show you,

the things,

on this world,

How cross the love,

---

You will learn my think,

All around the world,

Crossing my heart,

Fliing...

---

Mydream is finished,

Sorry mother,

Now I will pay you,

For what you gave me...

---

You will learn my think,

All around the world,

Crossing my heart,

Fliing...

---

One day,

You will come on my door,

Poor angel,

And you will say me

"I need you"

You'll tell me ,

What you've done...

---

And then, one day

She came...

Bu...

Magnifique voix de ténor...Les remors te martirisent tant que çà...

Ecoute, je t'ai pas demander ton avis,et puis ques-ce-qu tu viens faire là...-papa-

Histoire de voir comment se porte le manoir...

Le fantôme de mr malefoy tourna autour de son fils, e, le dévisageant d'un regard narquois...

Et bien sûr, tu étais obligé de venir pourrir le reste de ma vie en me arcelant...

Je ne fait que vieiller sur toi...

Drôlement utile...

IL scruta son père dont le famtôme errait dans la pièceavant de traverseer un mur, puis revenir, partir...

Tu est très heureux...

Pas plus que toi, cher père.

Tuer une moldue c'est en aucune façon un acte déshonnorant...

Il s'envola pour se poser en douceur à ses côtés; il soupira et son fantôme trembla légèrement.

Ne me dit pas que tu as pris cette malédiction au sérieux...

Draco ricana doucement.

Je suis DEJA maudit, qu'importe le reste...

Ta mélédication n'en n'est pas une...

L'autre detourna la tête et fixa une fenêtre pourrie d'un autre siècle où des lambeaux de tissus vert et argent tentaient de subsister contre les couleurs du temps...  
La -feu- magestueuse demeure Malefoy s'étaignait avec ses derniers descedants à cause d'une étrange malédiction. Les grandes briques s'écroulaient en même tant que cette grande famille, et les ruines s'éfritaient avec un grand soufle libéré. La famille n'avait pas mis seulement 1 mois à se disloquer, et, sans qu'on eusse pu comprendre la raison de la discorde ni la résoudre le dernier menbre disparraissait à son tour.

Les éclésaitiquesdisaient qu'il y avait eu là profanations, culte voués au diable, les plus candides prétextaient un hasard, et même dans le monde des sorciers l'aventure relevait du mystères. Tout ces récits, mélés à des brides de racontars parvirent finalement a Draco, de sa lointaine retraire dans la batisse plus térrifiante que délabrée.

De temps à autre un manan quelquonque disparaissait au abord du manoir...Tout le monde s'empressait en furie autour des ruines -prudement- avec fouce d'armes, fourches et autre objet inutiles et cherchait le corp... Sur le seul canapé encore en état, le seul rescapé festoyait avidement avec le sang que lui procurait le pauvre manant disparu.

* * *

Puis un jour, Il est parti. EN laissant là tout les beau porjets qu'ils avait pu mijoter, en laissant là toutes les crainte de villageois, tout...Même son âme. 

Il faut que tu reffase une nouvelle vie...répétait sans cesse son père. Part chez les sorciers et fait toi une nouvelle vie, fait toi aider...

AIDER, il grimaça, pour lui c'était une véritable honte que de devoir s'abaisser a MeNdIeR... Il préférait changer. Devnir un chef, c'était là son ambition, mais tout 'écroulait, succesion de fais...


	7. Les armes du destin

400 ans plus tard

Gwenaël trainait dans les rues sombres de Londres alors que la petite horloge indiquait minuit et sonnait avec bruit. Elle avancait d'un pas léger de chat, et, lorsqu'elle arriva dans un de ces quartiers douteux que les Hommes évitent de fréquenter, elle se tourna violement .

* * *

Draco marchait furtivement, hâtivement dans une ruelle obscure. Son expression avait bien changée depuis toutes ces années...Son teint était maladif, ses yeux de fers s'étaient éteints, et un fantôme senblait hanter son ombre en permanence. Des poubelles crevées jallonaient chaque mètre du sol boueux et terne. 

Gwnaël sourit. Des pas se rapprochaient, et son intense regard émeraude perça l'épais mur de béton noirâtre, d'où dégoulinait de l'eau croupie.

Draco surgissait à peine de cette rue sinueuse, qu'en relevant sa tête pâle, une superbe jeune femme bondit sur lui, une légère lame dans la peau. Elle le culbuta avec hargne, et leurs deux regards se croisèrent, un instant.

_Qui n'a pas été bléssé par Vénus ?_

Draco dévisagea la sauvageonne. Des lueurs foisonnaient dans ses immenses yeux cristallins, de la détermination. Sa poitrine frémissait doucement. Sa gorge un peu brune se soulevbait régulièrement. Son bras sale était posé sur son menton, et Gwenael semblait défier l'homme du regard.

Que fais tu là toi, tu devrais éviter de trainer ici, fils à papa...

Il y est des choses, bel ange, que personne ne doit savoir.

L'homme començait à déployer sa carure atlétique, nonchalement, tandis que son frêle agresseur, un rictus de dédain fiché dans son expression narquoise, souriait, impassible.

Ne cherches pas à t'enfuit, sinon ce sera ta vie qui filera entre tes doigts.

Que veux tu ?

Moi, mais rien ...

Maigre distraction qu'une personne comme moi.

Vraimment, je ne te trouve pas si incipide que ça, surtout quand cette sublime lueur enchante tes yeux appeurés.

Brutalement, sans réfléchir, Draco s'empara de ses lèvres. Il passa un bras tendre autour du cou de la jeune femme, étonné, qui répondit par un étreinte, coulante et pleine de pureté. Un boucle brune se sépara de sa crinière et caressa le visage de Draco. Un envie sanguinaire parcourue soudain le corps du jeune homme, intense, irriguant chacun de ses menbres, uns a uns, les traversant, douleur langoureuse, excitante. Ses lèvres brulantes de baisers remontèrent le long de sa joue douce, quand Gwenael se cabra.

Non, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu ne le crois.

Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi me laisses tu t'approcher ?

Un grondement assourdissant se rapprocha et un zepplin chargé de munitions.

La guerre avait commencé. C'était il y a 20 ans de cela. L'invasion avait progressé depuis le Sud, remontant progressivement, détruisant toute résistance avec une fureur bestiale, sans épargner qui que ce fut. Des brasiers ardents consumait tout, impitoyables. La demeure Malefoy, autrefois ombragé d'ormes, de peupliers, de micocouliers, ressemblait désormais à un vaste champ de ruines, peuplé d'innombrables squellettes décharnés qu'étaient devenus ces arbres.

La caracasse imposante et effrayante fit naître un doute dans l'éclat de ces deux yeux, un imperceptible doute, une once de peur, aussi.

_Depuis quand, tu as de la pitié toi ?_

**Depuis quelques minutes.**

_Tu vas quand même pas trahir Herm ?_

**Je ne la trahit pas, je ne l'ai pas connue...**

_Quoi ?_

**Elle aurait voulu me voir heureux.**

_Même avec une putin de bas étage ?_

**Oui.**

_Mais maintenant , _lui murmura son odieuse mauvaise consicence, _Cela fait trop de temps que tu jeunes. Vampire de nuit, imperceptible chasseur de ces nuits, TUE LA !_

La silhouette de Gwenael s'était soudain recroquevillé, petit animal tériffié, fauvette, hermine, traqué dans l'obscurité de Londres, Londres bonbardés.

**Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ?**

_C'est une Enfant de la guerre..._

**Enfant de la guerre.**

**Tu n'a pas connu tes parents**

**Tu erres,**

**Tout le temps,**

**-**

**Un obus a éclaté,**

**Tes yeux, petite enfant, qu'est ce qu'ils reflétaient?**

**Y'avait la mort, Y'avait de la peur.**

**Et dans ce vacarme, y'avait tes pleurs.**

**-**

**L'orage plane toujours,**

**Le grondement est là, sourd,**

**Et porte sa menace,**

**Dans le ciel, tenace...**

**-**

**J'ai faim,**

**J'ai froid,**

**Je me demande, c'est la fin ?**

**Et j'entends les bombes,**

**Ces engins qui tombent,**

**Des gargouilles, pour la dernière fois.**

**Parce qu'ajourd'hui, c'était à côté de moi,**

**Que la dernière à explosé.**

_Sa te prend souvent de chanter ?_

**C'était ce que Narcissa me disait, quand elle voulait m'effrayer.**

La voix de Gweneal retentissait, mais Draco n'écoutait pas. Elle l'appellait, mais il n'entendait pas. Elle pleurait, elle le serrait, mais il ne comprenait pas.

Le zepplin conservait ses positions, porteur d'une ivre épouvante, au dessus de cette ruelle noire, de ce couple subit.


End file.
